


What We Do on The Bridge of the Steadfast

by nelliespector (ilmv)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmv/pseuds/nelliespector
Summary: What does a man do when everything has been taken from him and he has nothing left to lose? He dances. Seductively.
Kudos: 3





	What We Do on The Bridge of the Steadfast

It’s late night on board the Steadfast. It’s just Mitaka, Hux and a few random officers on the bridge working the graveyard shift. Kylo loves making Hux work weird hours to fuck with his sleep schedule. Little does he know General Hux has been living without much sleep for the past 20 or so years, so it really makes no difference to him. 

General Hux presses a button and suddenly Pony by Ginuwine starts blasting through the sound system. Hux begins to dance, and everyone is watching with rapt attention. It’s a beautiful and sensual performance. He has the beautiful long legs of a trained dancer, his hips gyrating seductively in perfect time to the song. He’s a man who knows damn well he’s got nothing left to lose, so he might as well enjoy himself.

Suddenly Allegiant General Pryde storms in, shouting over the blaring music “WHAT IN THE NAME OF GRAND MOFF TARKIN IS THIS COMMOTION?! I’M TRYING TO SLEEP!” Mitaka shuts off the music. Hux, in mid-splits says: “I’m doing an erotic dance for my friends. You ruined it. I was in the zone. My friends were loving it!”


End file.
